


Fleeting Thoughts

by CHOHWBIO



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Bleach, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Story Concepts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOHWBIO/pseuds/CHOHWBIO
Summary: These are stories I have thought about, but could not write for various reasons (writers block, lost motivation, and not believing that I could do the character I wish to portray justice). Use the concepts or not is up to you. I hope you find them interesting.
Kudos: 4





	1. Bleach #1: Atlas of Four Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo survives a universe ending war with Juanbach, but everyone is dead and the world is ending. Ichigo is able to save some of the soul king from being absorbed into Juanbach, but not enough to stop the destruction of the spiritual and physical worlds. The soul king, in a last ditch effort to save what they can, gives all that remains of their power to ichigo, anchors the four spiritual worlds to ichigo’s soul (he is the most powerful (and only) soul left alive and is able to take the strain of sustaining the four worlds, but the worlds would be diminished in size (so the strain won’t kill him) as well as the souls of people that have yet to disappear (i.e. they were either the last ones to die at the end of the world or their reiatsu is powerful enough to let them linger for awhile), and punts ichigo to another world (where he is reincarnated, de-aged, or appears in the world with a body that can be seen (or he is invisible to the world)).

Powers from Each World

Hell - chains of hell, sees/feels the sins of others, senses the emotions that are linked to the seven deadly sins, send people to hell, summon Kushanāda, Skull-Clad Form, and puts out a demonic/unholy aura that scares sinners/dark beings.

Soul Society - enhanced shinigami powers, more powerful purification abilities, all the knowledge and objects in the Seireitei (only if he goes into the dimension), can sense the location of corrupted souls, and puts out an aura of peace/holiness that draws unreaped and corrupted souls to him as well as beings of light, but repels sinful/dark beings.

Hueco Mundo - enhanced hollow powers, enhanced senses, easier time tracking souls, soul powers mutate in a survival of the fittest way, more in tune with nature, and puts out an aura of dominance and an apex predator, but can easily suppress it.

Royal Dimension - enhanced quincy powers (the soul king is the father of Yhwach and Yhwach brought the entirety of the quincy stronghold there after absorbing most of the soul king), all the knowledge and objects in the soul king's palace (only if he goes into the dimension), unlocks the powers of the soul king (the power of Precognition (slowly or not as powerful) and regulation of souls in all four worlds), and puts out the aura of a divine being as well as attracts all kinds of spiritual beings (i.e. souls, poltergeist, corrupted souls, spirits of all kinds, etc.).

State of Each World

( ** _The worlds can be expanded at the cost of reiatsu or the reiatsu can be condensed_** )

Hell - Still has all five layers, but the size is decreased dramatically.

Soul Society - The Rukongai is gone and the Seireitei is all that remains.

Hueco Mundo - Everything within a one mile radius of Las Noches is all that remains, but the Menos Forest is still under it.

Royal Dimension - everything is merged into one mass. The palace is in the center while the five cities come together like a flower’s petals.

Limitations to The (Original) Occupants of Each World

( _ **All original occupants are put into a state of suspended animation until Ichigo manually awakens them at the cost of reiatsu proportional to the person. Also, anyone that leaves is drawing on Ichigo’s reserves and will be immediately sent back should Ichigo stop sustaining them.**_ )

Hell - all sinners are bound in unbreakable hell chains till their sin’s have been paid for in torture (but their time can be cut down for service to Ichigo, be it summoned as a meat shield/fighter or giving information). There is no original occupant (unless you count the Kushanāda).

Soul Society - The occupants are Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyōraku, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Rangiku Matsumoto, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihōin, Sōsuke Aizen, Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, Shū Kannogi, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, Sayori, Ganju Shiba, Kūkaku Shiba, Yūshirō Sakimune Shihōin, Keigo Asano,Mizuho Asano, Tatsuki Arisawa, Kyōko Haida, Jinta Hanakar, Ururu Tsumugiya, Chizuru Honshō, Don Kanonji, Mizuiro Kojima, Mahana Natsui, Ikumi Unagiya, Kaoru Unagiya, Hanatarō Yamada, Tessai Tsukabishi, Suì-Fēng, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Sentarō Kotsubaki, Sajin Komamura, Izuru Kira, Akon, Aida, Tatsufusa Enjōji, Rusaburō Enkōgawa, Seizo Harugasaki, Nanao Ise, Ran'Tao, Gō Koga, Kon, Kurōdo, Noba, Ririn, and random nobals from the four houses as well as some people from the Rukongai.

Hueco Mundo - The occupants are Tier Harribel, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila Rose, Cirucci Sanderwicci, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Kukkapūro, Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstanne, Emilou Apacci, Loly Aivirrne, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Love Aikawa, Shinji Hirako, Mashiro Kuna, Kensei Muguruma, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Hachigen Ushōda, Lisa Yadōmaru, Ashido Kanō,

Royal Dimension - The occupants are Isshin Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Raku, Uryū Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, Ryūken Ishida, Jugram Haschwalth, Askin Nakk Le Vaar, Lille Barro, Candice Catnipp, Shaz Domino, Cang Du, Robert Accutrone, Liltotto Lamperd, NaNaNa Najahkoop, Giselle Gewelle, Bazzard Black, Meninas McAllon, Mask De Masculine, Gerard Valkyrie, Pernida Parnkgjas, Tenjirō Kirinji, Kirio Hikifune, Ōetsu Nimaiya, Senjumaru Shutara, Ichibē Hyōsube,

Ichigo’s effect and power over the worlds

( _ **Some can only be used after he has passed the Trials from the aspects**_ )

  1. Ichigo can affect the environment of each world with the use of reiatsu manipulation to suit his needs. (T)
  2. He can not physically go to the worlds connected to his soul.
  3. There are now new areas and doorways in his inner world that are themed/linked to each world connected to his soul.
  4. Both Zangetsu’s can use/manage the new doorways and areas in his inner world as well as manifest in the worlds connected to his soul (they have the same amount of power as Ichigo and they can do things for Ichigo to save him time so he is not defenseless as he would be if he did it himself). (T)
  5. Ichigo can only go into the world’s through his inner world.
  6. Only the four Aspects, Ichigo, old man Zangetsu, and Zangetsu can go in and out of Ichigo’s inner world to the other worlds without any resistance, but at least one of them must be present for anyone else to be brought into Ichigo’s inner world or to use the doorways.



Aspect of Each World

Hell - Female

Soul Society - Male

Hueco Mundo -Female or Male

Royal Dimension - No gender

Trial of Each Aspect

Hell - Trial of Judgement

Soul Society - Trial of Enlightenment

Hueco Mundo - Trial of Survival

Royal Dimension - Trial of Leadership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was always interested in Ichigo having power over all four spiritual worlds and it actually mean something. The fandom I thought would be a good one to crossover with was High School DxD, but I did not know how to write for that fandom. I have a great dislike for romance and harem stories, because of how unrealistic and all consuming they are. Most HsDxD are full of bad Harems and pairings. It feels like the only reason they are together is because the main character needed another notch on his belt. Then there are the pairing where the love interest immediately has feeling for the MC in just the first meeting, no buildup or defining character moment, they just spread their legs. 
> 
> The worst part is when this is ok because 'hay, this is a HsDxD story and it needs to happen.' as if the story won't be better if the MC is single. I just want a story where the MC kicks ass, has emotional character defining moments with friends, and hints of natural romance in the background.
> 
> Sorry for the rant and I hope you enjoyed this concept!


	2. Star vs. The Forces of Evil #1: A Midwinter Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marco uses the wand to find Star, he unintentionally broke a seal placed by Oberon, the father of the first queen of Mewni, on an entire world/dimension. Now free, Queen Titania will finish what she started all those millennia ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Vs The Forces of Evil.

_**Plot** _

Marco is the reincarnation of Oberon, but he broke the seal his past self made by using the wand to try and save Star. Free from the seal, Queen Titania will hunt down Oberon's reincarnation to finish what she started and Oberon ran away from all those millennia ago, their marriage. 

_**Character Sheet** _

**Queen Titania** \- Queen of the Faerie’s. She is self-centered, cruel, and easily angered when something comes between her and what she wants. She can be nice, generous, and compassionate at times. When she is doing her royal duties she has the royalty, intelligence, and grace befitting someone of her position. All her life she has never really enjoyed anything that came from their food source like all the other fea, even when she became Queen nothing changed; the food was dull, unappetizing, and never seemed to fill her up. Until one day, emotions unlike any other were served to her. As if a film had been removed from her tongue, Titania was finally able to taste her food in all its glory and it left her content for the first time in her life. Wanting to find out which human this came from, she sent out some scouts to find them and report back to her.

When she finally did find out who it was, a male human by the name of Oberon, she had guards protect and watch over him. As time passed, she became completely enamored and obsessed with Oberon until she decided that he would be hers, forever and always. Once the preparations for the wedding were complete, she ordered the guards protecting him to bring him to her at once. Once there, he fought in the beginning before seemingly giving up, but was then able to escape the day before the wedding thanks to everyone believing he gave up as well as them underestimating him. Enraged that such a thing happened, she had her military hunt him down for years until they finally found him in a backwater dimension called Mewni. This is where a battle of one man against an entire army and their immortal leader took place.

In the end, Oberon won by sealing everything from the Faerie dimension away at the cost of his life, but not before Queen Titania cursed him to continuously reincarnate till one of his reincarnations broke the seal.

 **Oberon** \- he is kind, compassionate, generous, cautious, selfless, loyal, and warm. Can also be oblivious, stubborn, antisocial, gets absorbed in his work, overbearing at times, and really competitive. Started as a regular human blessed with powerful magic and a very special quirk, his magical symbol appears on his cheeks when he uses his magic (a crescent moon). he was born in ancient Britain in 500 AD and was kidnapped 25 years later in the middle of King Arthur's reign. His child, teenage, and young adulthood consisted of him learning magic when he could, struggling to keep his magic in check, hunting with his father, and helping his mother with the house chores. His mother and father did everything they could to raise him, but both died of sickness in his mid-teens, father died of pneumonia and mother died of a broken heart. Their death hit him hard and, to distract himself from the heart ache, he grew a thirst for knowledge thus he became a monk so that he would be taught how to read.

He was taken in his sleep and woke up being dragged to the throne room of the Faerie Queen, where he was told of his engagement to her. He vehemently protested and fought against the process until his transformation into a fae was almost complete, then decided to save his energy and let them think they won while he searched for an escape (when the transformation was complete, his magical symbols now sat permanently on his cheeks). He was able to sneak into the royal library and find the magic section, searched until he found teleportation/inter-dimensional travel magic. He learned as much as he could until he left on the night before the wedding.

He traveled to multiple dimensions using inter-dimensional magic which caught the attention of Hekapoo and, after a confrontation, they both conversed on why he was portaling. This is where hekapoo brought up her challenge for dimensional scissors and, after mentally debating for a bit, Oberon agreed to take the challenge (he won after 8 years, would have been longer had he not had magic). Before he left Hekapoo’s dimension with his prize, he asked her if there was anyone he could go to that could train him to his full potential with magic. Instead of answering his question right away, Hekapoo opened a portal and motions for him to follow her. She then takes him to a temple and introduces him to Glossaryck saying that he is the best at training people to reach their full potential with magic after that she takes her leave, but not before hitting him in the back of the head and leaving a burned bald spot. It takes a bit of convincing form Oberon to get Glossaryck to agree to train him.

Before he completed his training with Glossaryck, Oberon met a woman from the only village even remotely close to the temple and they hit it off pretty quick (her name is Europa Butterfly). After completing his training, Oberon spends more time with Europa until he decides to marry her 2 years later. He then had his only daughter with her a year later (she was born with bright red butterfly cheek marks), but was only able to spend ten years with them both before Queen Titania found him and the day he had been spending years preparing for came all too soon for him. After defending the village of Mewni from the onslaught of the Faerie army and their Queen single handedly, Oberon was able to cast his greatest and last spell _The Eternal Seal_ using a powerful magical focus he had been constructing for this day during his apprenticeship to Glossaryck. Unfortunately, he had been unable to cast it fast enough and was cursed by the Faerie Queen to reincarnate till he breaks his own seal.

 **Europa Butterfly** \- only surviving Butterfly left after an unknown disease killed the rest of her family. Was unable to attract a man (they believed she was cursed) and thought she would die alone until she met Oberon while foraging in the woods far away from Mewni with only a dagger to protect her.

 **Marco** \- He kept having nightmares after using the wand. These nightmares showed horrible things happening to him and those around him and they were getting worse with each dream, but they always ended with him dying and everything bad reversing, this never failed to have him wake up in a cold sweat as he gasped for breath. However, on new year’s eve just as he was going to bed; he was hit with a massive headache that gave him a nosebleed and, before he passed out on the floor in his room, heard many loud powerful voices in his head telling him that “ ** _The deal has been broken. What was sealed has been freed and awoken_** ” (all while crescent moons glowed brightly on his cheeks).

_**World/Dimension information** _

Earth- it had magic thousands of years ago, but, when its sister dimension was sealed away, magic began to slowly dissipate. This is Oberon’s home dimension, he was human.

Faerie Dimension- sister dimension of earth and source of its magic power (there is a symbiotic relationship between the two dimensions, Faerie gives magic to earth and earth gives ideas, imagination, emotions, and dreams as food in return). This dimension is different from all the others since its magic is not connected to all the other worlds' magic. Is ruled by immortal beings that can die once they choose a next in line to willingly give their throne, but only after the coronation. 

Mewni- is considered a backwater dimension at this time and was used by Oberon as a hideout after he escaped Queen Titania the day before their wedding. This is where Oberon met Glossaryck at his temple, with the help of Hekapoo, and asked him to train him in the art of magic. This is also where Oberon met his future wife after a few years of training with Glossaryck.

_ **Spells** _

_“Exchange of Fates”_

I stand before a horrid fate, To lose someone to death’s embrace, To change their destiny and mend their string, I call out to the deathly king. With earthly beings to see my call and spiritual ones to hear it all, I strike a bargain to pardon their soul, But bind my spirit unto death's control, So take my breath and Let them breathe. Give onto them my vitality!

_“Seed of Life”_

Heart’s full of love, but unable to bring life. Lovers bloody hands unite, unto a fertile seed to bring life.

_“The Eternal Seal”_

To the deepest darkness beyond light’s reach, where time itself will cease, no life shall take a single breath nor death to whisk the souls away. Warmth and cold will hold no sway. The sun, moon, and stars will be kept at bay. None shall breach the unbreakable walls, their world sealed away even when time falls. When life itself will wither away and death has taken every soul that stayed, not even then shall this seal break. Eternally chained to this prison I weave, to primordial beings I do beseech, lend me your aid in constructing this world’s cage and to you, I give my soul in thanks!

_“The Curse of an Endless Fate”_

To shatter the seal that was made, I curse the caster to transmigrate. Every life relived in an endless fate, destined to destroy the seal that was made, For only then shall this curse break! 

_“The Unending Bond”_

Our two souls shall unite for an eternity, both our hearts now joined together in a perpetual dance, our minds combine in a never-ending bond, emotions shared no matter what and so too is our infinite love. Forever and always as not even death will make us part, for we are now one till even time falls apart.

** _“Soul bond”_ **

This ritual could be some kind of 'soulmate' ritual that ties two souls together, but it is tweaked in a way that allows the initiator to somewhat control the participant. This bond is so powerful that not even the Blood Moon Curse can withstand its power (i.e. once the bond is complete any other bond is severed and nothing can break or override it, not even the severing stone in the underworld).

Some of the tweaks could be: 

  1. The participant can't be away from the initiator for too long without pain or a compulsion to find the initiator.
  2. The initiator can find the participant no matter where they are.
  3. Forces thoughts and feelings of affection for the initiator on the participant.
  4. Forces the participant to listen/be submissive to the initiator.
  5. Makes the participant subconsciously return the initiator's affection.
  6. Allows the initiator to feel the participant's emotions (This could either be one-sided or both of them can feel each other's emotions).
  7. Might give a mind-link.
  8. Makes the participant unable to hate the initiator.
  9. If the initiator is killed/dies the participant dies as well.



Steps for this ritual are: 

  * The participant being changed into the same species as the initiator using the initiator’s blood and magic (this step is only used if the participant is of a different species. However, if they are human they will not have to eat like the fea and still be able to make food for other fae, but only the one they are bonded to can eat from them).
  * A special potion is fed to both participants the day before the binding.
  * The personal magic circle/symbol of the initiator is drawn on the ground before the altar (if both participants' personal magic circle/symbol is used then the binding is mutual, should only one be used the one that isn’t will be subservient to the other).
  * The initiator speaks the binding spell and kisses the participant while pushing their magic into the other’s body, thus completing the ritual (should it be mutual, both participants would speak the spell and join their magic together).



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concept was made way before the last season of star vs the forces of evil, so the origin of Mewni, the royal butterfly family, the wand, cheek marks, and the mewberty form is completely different to cannon. I made mewberty and cheek marks hereditary only to the Butterfly family (Festivia is a distant relative to the Butterfly Family from her great great great grandmother who ran away and married into the pie folk). Marco is my favorite character from the show and I like stories that have him as a main focus rather then star. 
> 
> The reason the seal broke was because the spell Oberon used required his soul as a sacrifice, but because of the curse he only met the requirements half way. Because his soul was not given to the primordial's forever his seal was breakable. When Marco used the wand, he alerted the primordial's of his existence and started a countdown. The dreams he was getting were warnings and instructions on what he must do to stop the seal from breaking, but Marco did not understand until it was too late.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this concept.


	3. Bendy and The Ink Machine #1: Imagination Land Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His world was in ruins, his friends corrupted and malformed, their Creator was missing, and not even he was spared from The Liar’s dark web. In the end, he got the last laugh, but everyone is mad and nothing he does seems to work. But hope can come at the darkest of times and the answer to all his problems returned, now if only he could catch him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Bendy and The Ink Machine.

**Plot**

Bendy is trying to capture Henry and drag him into the world he came from. This is so that everyone will go back to normal. Henry will be trapped and/or de-aged in the other world.

**History**

Henry’s imagination and creativity has its own little world. Everything he has ever imagined lives within it. But when he left Joey Drew Studios all those years ago he unknowingly broke off from it and made another for all his new ideas. It broke off because he shared it with many people and their own ideas mixed in with it making it a part of them too. He broke off when he lost the rights to his characters to Joey and would not stay because of the outrage he felt.

When Henry lost the rights his presence in the other world became muted to the point that it was almost not there. This alarmed all the Characters there and many of them went into mourning. It only got worse when the new leader of their world, Bendy, was being tormented by The Director in The Creator’s absence, all while the rest of The Makers became increasingly unhappy and irritable. Then one day a dark hole appeared and the voice of The Director was heard, beseeching them to come through and that everything would be fine. In the beginning, some went through willingly only to return later traumatized, violent to all that approached them, and babbling nonsense, screaming for The Creator to help them. This was the final straw and the Director became The Liar.

None would go through the hole and, for a time, everything was ok. Then the dark hole began to forcefully pull specific characters through, all while The Liar’s voice roared out commands. During these terrible times more and more of The Makers disappeared as each Character was pulled through. Now those that returned from the hole where almost unrecognizable, both physically and mentally. The only one to not be taken was Bendy, but that was not a mercy and he watched as his world was destroyed by The Liar. Everything was fading and no one was left in what was once a bright and vibrant world, even The Makers are gone. This is when Bendy himself was pulled through the dark hole by The Liar, but Bendy had been preparing himself for this day and when he was on the other side, he wasted no time in killing The Liar with his new twisted and monstrous form.

Though The Liar was dead, Bendy’s work was not done. In this new world where The Creator exists, Bendy was finally able to understand what happened to his world, people, and The Makers. The Makers and characters had been forcibly combined or corrupted by the Liar. Even if Bendy tries to make them return/go to the other world, it was too faded to support them and they would just reappear somewhere in the studio, but that does not mean he would not keep trying. Not wanting to give up, Bendy would pour through anything he could find in the studio, in hopes of discovering some way to save everything he holds dear.

Bendy’s search bore fruit when he read  _ The Illusion of Living _ and realized that The Creator was needed to fix what The Liar corrupted. Unfortunately, his hope was destroyed when he found out he could not leave the studio, thus he was unable to go out and find The Creator. So Bendy did the only thing he could do, stalked the halls of the studio and returned every being that crossed his path to the ink in a futile hope that they would return to the other world. But luck was on his side, as a letter that was sent many years ago by The Liar was finally delivered to The Creator and would be the catalyst that led him back to the studio.

**Story**

I never knew what our world looked like before The Liar and The Makers came, when it was only The Creator that shaped our world. When the elders were still sane, they told stories of never ending adventures and the boundless joy of a young Creator. How new and exciting things appeared every few days as The Creator worked. How, as time went on, The Creator began to slow down and appear less often. That it would be a year later when The Creator brought a new being, that would be known as The Friend, to help craft our vivid world. That many years would pass before The Friend would become The Director and the first of the many Makers would appear. 

I was born not long after The Makers arrived and I was already beloved by our Creator. It was not long after my birth that The Creator made me the new leader of our world and gave me many new friends. Everything was perfect and life was great,  _ but it didn’t last long _ . Time passed and The Creator became more tired and frustrated with The Director. Our world, once filled with joy, now stormed with stress and an ever building fury as our Creator was pushed to his breaking point time and time again by The Director.

On the day it all came to a head, we did not know what had transpired. One moment, the strong presence of our Creator, whom we felt since the beginning of our existence, was there and the next,  _ he was gone _ . Had the minute remains of his bond to us not shown that he was still alive, I fear we would have all gone mad with grief. However, this minor blessing would do us no good for what was to come. With our Creator’s departure, the mood of The Makers became increasingly unhappy and irritable as The Director pushed them to do more. It only got worse when The Director began to torment me, giving me new friends only to take them away not even a moment later or have my old friends treat me terribly.

It was a few years after our Creator disappeared that  **_it_ ** appeared. We did not know what  **_it_ ** was at the time, but it was the beginning of our end.  **_It_ ** was a dark cave that seemed to have no end and an overpowering pungent smell of ink wafting out of  **_it’s_ ** maw. When we first heard The Director’s voice echoing from  **_it’s_ ** dark abyss, beseeching us to come through and that everything would be fine. It was some of our most brave and trusting that followed his instructions and entered the gloom willingly, but they later returned traumatized, violent to all that approached them, and babbling nonsense, screaming for The Creator to help them. This was the final straw and The Director became The Liar.

None would trust The Liar’s words to go through  **_it’s_ ** darkness again and  **_it_ ** had even disappeared. When  **_it_ ** had vanished, I had hoped that things were getting better, but then  **_it_ ** returned. Unlike before,  **_it_ ** could now forcefully pull us through, all while The Liar’s voice roared out commands from  **_it’s_ ** inky maw. During these terrible times more and more of The Makers disappeared as our brethren were taken by  **_it_ ** . Now, those that returned from  **_it_ ** were almost unrecognizable, both physically and mentally.

Some would say that I was lucky to have not been taken by  **_it_ ** and The Liar, but I would call it the cruelest of fates. I watched as my world was destroyed, my people became twisted, and the rest of the Makers disappeared. I knew that I would be taken as well, so I prepared myself for the day that The Liar would call for me and hopefully undo the damage that he caused. My time came not long after my once bright and vibrant world was fading and all who called this place home was gone. 

As  **_it_ ** pulled me into  **_it’s_ ** abyssal darkness, I felt nothing but mind numbing agony as my body was twisted into a new form. When the pain finally ended, I barely paid any attention to my surroundings before I spotted The Liar. The very sight of him put me into a frenzy and I wasted no time ripping him to shreds. By the time I was able to come back to myself, whatever remains of The Liar was chunks of flesh, organs, and limbs strewn around a crimson and black stained floor next to a strange machine. (even that did not remain as rivers of ink seemed to gravitate towards the gory mess and absorb everything till nothing remained). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to actually make part of a story with this one, but I stopped because I could not get Bendy to sound in character to me, he always felt ooc and I didn't know how to fix it. I lost interest soon after.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this concept and story!


	4. Superjail! #1: Order, Chaos, and Everything In-between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson crossover (maybe)- The Warden is the child of Chaos and the grandson of Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Superjail!.

_ **Character Sheets** _

**Chaos** \- It has no true form or gender. Its personality is very similar to the Warden’s. Likes to be entertained and is enthralled with every new, spontaneous, imaginative, and weird thing the universe has to offer. Hates to be bored and will cause mischief to satisfy itself. It is at odds with Order and likes to annoy or one-up the other being to the best of its abilities. Very open minded and accepting as long as it's fun is not disturb (basically anything goes as long as it does not mess with Chaos). Genuinely cares for its offspring, but can be easily distracted and forgets that mortals perceive time differently (i.e. time means nothing to Chaos, so being gone for a hundred years or so would seem like a short stroll to the being). 

It has a temper if it does not get what it wants and will stop at nothing to complete its goals (such as getting the undivided love and attention of its child as well as get a companion to meander across the universe with from time to time). It can also be very patient should it be determined enough (though, if the payout was not worth the wait, Chaos will be enraged). It is able to completely negate the Warden’s powers (anything he creates or destroys, Chaos can destroy or re-create thus canceling his powers out). When it discovered that Order had a child with a mortal, decided to seduce him just to mess with Order (later decided to have a child of its own with him).

**Order** \- It has no true form or gender. It is calm, collective, patient, responsible, serious, and very proper. Hates when things are out of order or chaotic, but will not show its displeasure with a violent outbursts, just a cold and intense fury followed by a swift fitting punishment. Greatly dislikes Chaos and tries its best to stay far away from the other being. Greatly cares for its family, but is to dedicated to its tasks to stay for long (stayed till its child was grown and successful, then left to carry out its duty, but checks on its child from time to time as well as being mindful of a mortals perception of time). It decided to visit it’s son every ten years for one month, but right around the second time it was to visit Chaos started to cause a lot of trouble, more so than usual, which Order had to clean up. Being the responsible being that it was, Order visited its son long enough to tell him that it would not be able to stay for long nor visit him for twenty years (right before it left it learned that it has a grandson and its daughter-in-law had gone missing). 

By the time it was able to check up on its son, he was dead and its grandson was just out of high school (after checking his grades and looking at him through magical means believed that he would be ok by himself). When it finally met it’s grandson again it was very disappointed and somewhat blamed itself for the Wardens behavior since it had assumed he was a mature and responsible adult without meeting him face to face (it also decided to correct that mistake by trying to take him under its wing and teach him discipline,  patience , responsibility, and maturity, much to Chaos’s ire). It can bind the Warden’s powers, thus leaving him powerless (Superjail wouldn’t really be affected. His powers are there, he just can't reach them). 

**Grandfather ([Wilfredo](http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/wilfredo) [MacGillivray ](https://www.babble.com/baby-names/baby-boy-names/meaning-of-macgillivray/)[Warford](https://www.babble.com/baby-names/baby-boy-names/meaning-of-warford/)** **)** \- a very fair, successful, and orderly judge. Caught Order’s eye with his revolutionary methods of keeping peace and order in his town. He then kept the being interested enough to keep watching till he gained its respects, which is where it decided to grace him with its presence and bless him with a child (he was born infertile and wanted a child of his own). His ‘wife’ ‘died’ two years after their son became a successful prison warden and began to build prisons in places that had a high crime rate, but no place to put the convicts. He died a few weeks after his grandson was born.

**The Prison Mogul ([Walton](http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/walton) [Oonagh](http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/oonagh) [Warford](https://www.babble.com/baby-names/baby-boy-names/meaning-of-warford/)** **)** \- Is very OCD about order and used to be very patient. He wants everything to be done in an orderly fashion, but is prone to violent outbursts when something isn’t just so or follows his ideal order. The reason he wanted to be a prison warden was so that he could punish and get rid of the people that broke the law and caused chaos in society as well as put them to better use. When his ‘wife’ disappeared, it threw his entire world into chaos and horribly triggered his OCD to a maddening degree. When he finally got some semblance of order back into his life, he was left with a very short fuse (he really wished he had inherited his mother or father’s temper rather than his grandfather’s). The new order he had reached lead to his son being treated more like an employee/prisoner than his child. 

The main thing he inherited from his ‘mother’ was the ability to enforce his order upon the world (this meant that he was able to subdue the Wardens powers when he was young, thus stopping the Warden from affecting reality). When he died the Warden’s powers were freed, but was only used subconsciously thanks to his father constantly bashing what was and wasn’t possible into the Warden's head. While his ‘wife’ was still around the Warden was able to use his powers freely since ‘hers’ stopped ‘her’ Husbands powers from binding the Warden’s (though, he didn’t know that). He also ages slowly and could have lived for three and a half thousand years, but put an illusion over himself so as to not alert normal people to his demi-primordial self and his death was so fast he could not have saved himself (his ‘mother’ made it so that he would aged like a normal person until he reached his prime were it slowed down to a snail's pace. He does not have eternal youth, just slow aging, and he is a bit easier to kill then his almost unkillable son). 

** The Warden ([Warren](http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/warren) [Carlisle](https://www.babble.com/baby-names/baby-boy-names/meaning-of-carlisle/) [Oziel](https://nameberry.com/babyname/Oziel) [Massimo](https://nameberry.com/babyname/Massimo) [Warford](https://www.babble.com/baby-names/baby-boy-names/meaning-of-warford/) ** **the 2nd)** \-  inherited many things from his ‘mother’, but not as much from his father. Is ¾ primordial and very powerful. His physical appearance is actually an unconscious illusion brought about by the knowledge that he is supposed to be growing older (like how superman does not need to eat, sleep, or breath since he can survive with just the light of a yellow sun, but does because he was brought up thinking he was suppose to). He is actually supposed to look younger than he already is (he’s supposed to look like a toddler, his ‘mother’ did not believe it was important enough to temporarily speed up his ageing). Has eternal youth, but not immortality, just really hard to kill. He ages really slowly and won’t stop till he reaches his prime (when he is a thousand years old). Can bend reality to his will, create whatever he wants with just a thought, do whatever he wants, can set up laws or rules that any mortal being must follow in his area, and create his own little reality (his ‘mother’ and ‘grandmother’ are the only ones that can fight him with little difficulty should he fight seriously). 

Real form is two feet and ten point five inches, which means he looks like a 2 and a half year old. The dream machine episode showed a fraction of what the Warden can do if he consciously uses his powers. Superjail is actually a construct of the Wardens powers and is connected to him on a subconscious level and reflects his emotional status should they be potent enough, if the Warden ever became truly aware of his powers his connection to Superjail and all that resides there would be strengthened immensely (he would be everywhere and nowhere at once). He hates his full name and will go to great lengths to make sure no one finds out (he finds it very embarrassing). If he ever truly tried to remember his ‘mother’ the only thing that would come up clear as day would be ‘her’ presence and a nearly unintelligible voice bringing him comfort.

_ **Family Tree** _

**Great great grandfather ([Wyatt](http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/wyatt) [Wallace ](https://www.babble.com/baby-names/baby-boy-names/meaning-of-wallace/)[Warford](https://www.babble.com/baby-names/baby-boy-names/meaning-of-warford/)** **)** \- a politician/government worker/lawyer that looked to better the justice system. Fell in love to a spitfire of an Italian woman who worked at a bakery he frequented. As he got to know her, he saw just how strong willed, smart, and noble she was. Asked for her hand after two years of courting her. Had a son with her not long after their wedding, but was not lucky enough to get another child. He died not long after his wife passed (he died of a broken heart).

**Great great grandmother ([Viviana](https://www.babble.com/baby-names/baby-girl-names/meaning-of-viviana/) [Dyna](https://www.babble.com/baby-names/baby-girl-names/meaning-of-dyna/) [Asahel](http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/asahel) [Armati](https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/armati) [Warford](https://www.babble.com/baby-names/baby-boy-names/meaning-of-warford/)** **)** \- daughter of a high ranking Italian aristocrat that was sent to America by her brother to escape death from another noble family. Met her husband-to-be while working at her brother’s friend’s bakery, where she has been for the past five years since her departure from Italy. Never regret marrying Wyatt and having his child, but always wondered what happened to her family back in Italy. Unfortunately, she found out a few years later when the last surviving member of the enemy family finally tracked her down and killed her in revenge (she had been preparing for such an occasion and was able to take him down with her).

** Great grandfather ([Warren](http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/warren) [Carlisle](https://www.babble.com/baby-names/baby-boy-names/meaning-of-carlisle/) [Oziel](https://nameberry.com/babyname/Oziel) [Massimo](https://nameberry.com/babyname/Massimo) [Warford](https://www.babble.com/baby-names/baby-boy-names/meaning-of-warford/) ** **the 1st)** \- wanted to be a baker, but the death of his mother set him on the path to being a private investigator (his father's death not long after cemented it). Was very devoted to his job and was integral in busting many crime syndicates, drug rings, and human trafficking groups. Met his future wife when he busted a sex slave operation in New York and she wouldn’t leave him alone till she paid him back for saving her life. After a few years of getting to know her, he fell in love and (with a lot of pushing from her) married her in her late thirties. He then got her pregnant in her early forties. There was a lot of complications during the birth of their only son and later they found out she couldn’t have any more kids.

** Great grandmother ([Sunniva](https://www.babble.com/baby-names/baby-girl-names/meaning-of-sunniva/) [Aife ](http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/aife)[Odanodan ](http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/odanodan)[Warford](https://www.babble.com/baby-names/baby-boy-names/meaning-of-warford/) ** **)** \- Irish immigrant that came to America for a better life, but was kidnapped by sex slavers not even a week after being allowed into the country. Was lucky to be saved by her future husband. She is a very honorable person and would not allow her life debt to go unpaid. She hounded him for months until he cracked and hired her as an assistant/secretary. After nearly ten years of working together, she fell in love with him and did everything in her power to get him to pop the question. The day they married was the second happiest day of her life, right after the hellish birth of their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concept was created because I wanted there to be an explanation on some of the crazy things the Warden does in the show.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this concept!


	5. Superjail! #2: Time and Relative Dimensions in Jail!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warden uses a time machine and meets a powerless alternate self in the middle of taking over the world. Now, it’s a race against time to return to his world as this world and his alternate future self hunt him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Superjail!.

_ **Character Sheets** _

**The Warden** \- from the other AU, but before he could meet his ‘mother’ and ‘grandmother’. He is totally clueless of his powers and thought it was because of Superjail, it was happening in his head, too busy/distracted to care, or science. His Jared and Alice also never directly ask him how he does it (Alice doesn’t give a shit and Jared is too busy to ask and sees it as another quirk of his crazy boss). When he finds out about his powers; he is, at first, unable to make complex or intricate technology, beings, or chemicals without fully knowing what goes into it (had he been in his Superjail, it would have been no problem since he is god there). Before he knew of his powers, they only showed when he was caught up in the moment, believed it was a function he had installed but forgot about, is too excited to care, or really desperate (he is in full survival mode). While the alternate Superjail is more heavily wired and logical, it is still the same place, so the Warden knows almost every nook and cranny he could use to escape (as well as a little help from the powers he just realized he had should the situation get dire).

**Alternate Future Warden** \- all the likable aspects of the Warden are either totally gone or diminished to the point of nonexistence, while his more unlikable traits grew. Does not have the magical powers of his alternate self, so is more technologically and scientifically savvy then the other. His Superjail is more heavily wired and logical since he had no powers to help cut some corners. Was furious when his alternate self escaped his grasp and was determined to capture him, so that he could gain his powers (by any means necessary).

**Alternate Jared** \- Much calmer and able to better deal with stress, but more blood thirsty and cold.

**Alternate Alice** \- mostly the same, but more serious.

**Alternate Jailbot** \- the soul is almost gone. :’(

**The Resistance** \- thinks that the Warden is a clone super weapon made by his alternate self that had gone rogue. They are trying to either capture or kill the Warden. If they capture him they will either try to get him on their side or sedate and experiment on him in an attempt to give their soldiers his powers.

_**Story** _

He didn’t think this would happen. He just wanted to have some fun and see if his future had changed, But that wasn’t what happened. No, instead he went to the future in an alternate reality and didn’t even last three minutes before everything went to hell! In the one month since his escape from the alternate Superjail following the destruction of his time machine he has learned many thing. The first was that his alternate self was a complete and utter jerk. The second was realizing he has had reality bending powers his _whole_ life and **_nobody_** told him ( _so many missed opportunities_ )! The third was that it _sucked_ being the one getting hunted down ( _and when he gets back to his Superjail anything that has to do with hunting will be postponed till he gets over this!_ ). The fourth was that _nowhere_ was safe and the **_whole world_** was out to get him. And finally, taking over the world is _totally_ overrated and he isn’t going to do it if he becomes anything like that _egotistical_ ** _jackass_** of an alternate self!

The Warden was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a plane approaching overhead. Letting out a frightened squeak, he concentrated and used his powers to make a small indestructible scanner-proof camouflaged shelter over himself. Curling up into a ball, the Warden could only pray that he did it right this time and won’t have to run for his life again. With bated breath he listened as the noise grew louder before dropping until there was nothing but silence. Even then he didn’t move, just in case they had left some drones to better scout the area. After sitting for what felt like hours, the Warden finally felt safe enough to move. Conjuring a periscope, that was invisible and intangible outside his little shelter, he looked at his surroundings. Mentally adding infrared and night vision he carefully combed the landscape for any kind of movement, heat signature, or anomaly that shouldn't be there. Finding nothing around his safe haven the Warden let out a sigh of relief before putting the periscope on standby.

Looking around the almost pitch black interior of his shelter the Warden summoned a bright ball of light between his hands, thus revealing the sorry state of the room. It was nothing more than a large and deep divot in the ground with a roof on top. Dead grass, ash, sticks, rocks, and dirt made up the ‘floor’ and ‘walls’ of the shelter. The ceiling was made of a near indestructible metal alloy that had a dark gunmetal color, it reminded the Warden of the cell door to his childhood bedroom. Not liking the lack of color or space in the room, but not feeling safe enough to leave the shelter yet, the Warden decided to practice using his powers by making the room more to his liking. Taking a deep breath and mentally commanding the ball of light to float over his head like a halo, the Warden worked his magic on the room.

Like a Maestro directing an orchestra, the Warden concentrated and moved his hands through the air allowing his imagination to guide his powers. With every flick of his wrist the room twisted and changed to suit his needs. The divot sunk down while also becoming more circular till there was more than enough space for the Warden to stand without hitting his head. The newly defined floor sprouted hardwood planks that proceed to spread like water till the whole floor was covered and, as if the space between each board was porous, a new colorful rug bled through before condensing into an aerial view of his Superjail. The wall turned from dirt into nice bright yellow bricks that looked as if they had been taken right out of Superjail. Not even the ceiling was spared as a moving mural of Superjail’s night sky spiraled into view.

Two curved doors defined themselves from the wall and labels unfolded from the center of each upper panel, proudly proclaiming the purpose of their door. From the center of the room rose a big circular bed and, like a mirror glaze being poured onto a cake, rich royal purple silk sheets covered it. Up above, two fluffy pillows and a big comforter of the same color as the sheets popped into existence in a rain of rainbow sparks, only to fall neatly onto the bed. On both sides of the bed, even with the pillows, two half yin-yang shaped mahogany nightstands fanned out. 

The Warden stopped and giddily surveyed his handy work. No matter how many times he does this he can’t help, but be filled with a childlike wonder and awe at what he can do. Turning towards the door labeled ‘Bathroom’ the Warden walked up and opened it, eager to take a Bath for the first time since this whole debacle started. The room was an almost exact replica of his bathroom in Superjail, but a bathtub is where the shower should be. The bathtub was already filled with hot soapy water and bubbles floated out of it and around the room. Unable to contain himself any longer, the Warden rips his ragged clothes off and, with a joyous laugh, jumps into the tub sending soapy water and bubbles everywhere.

**~30 Minutes Later~**

After drying off from his bath and using the toilet, the Warden walked over to the fog covered mirror and, with but a thought, the mirror cleared to show the Warden's beard covered face. At the sight of his reflection the Warden frowned and was reminded of the last time he tried to shave by himself. Not wanting a repeat to occur, the Warden tried to see if he could just will the beard away. The Warden smiled a big gapped-tooth grin as his beard faded away as if it was a mirage. Excited to do more things, the Warden concentrated and thought of one of his sleepwear, imagining it appearing on his body. Not even five second later, he felt soft fabric cover his body and a familiar weight appeared on his head. Looking down at himself he found his purple onesie with his face and top hat on each foot as well as his customary bow-tie set snugly around his neck. He then looked over at the mirror and saw his favorite nightcap seated in its rightful place.

“I can't believe I never noticed this! It’s so useful~.” the Warden said with a slight pout as he made his way out of the bathroom and towards the bed in the center of the main room, feeling much better than he had in weeks. He jumped forward just as he reached the bed and twisted mid air, landing on his back while his head hit the pillows with a soft _fwop_. Letting out a deep content sigh at the cloud soft bed and Stretched out as far as he could. But his happy feelings didn’t last as the Warden looked up at the mural on the ceiling and felt a stab of longing tear through his chest.

“Uhg! I wish I never used that stupid machine!” The Warden exclaimed with a scowl as he sat back up and crossed his arms.

His rage only lasted a few short minutes before sorrow began to take hold. The Warden curled into himself as his gloved hands tightened their hold on his onesie and side. His mouth trembled with repressed emotions as his eyes glittered with unshed tears. Not wanting to break down, the Warden brought the periscope down and scanned the perimeter again in an attempt to distract himself. He found nothing during his search of the dead forest above his safe house and, giving a tired sight, he pushed the periscope back up. 

Not feeling particularly hungry at the moment or energetic enough to think, the Warden decided to go to sleep and start planning first thing tomorrow morning. The Warden snuggled under the comforter and dismissed the ball of light. The room would have been shrouded in complete darkness, but the mural gave off a gentle glow of moon and star light. Closing his eyes, the Warden drifted off into a restless slumber of nightmares wearing his face, taunting him and saying he’ll never return to his Superjail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concept also interested me enough to make a story. I was mostly happy with this one, but the ending always felt just a bit off.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this concept and story!


End file.
